


The Cafe Encounter

by bibliotechpage



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot. Modern Day. Fluff. Everyone needs a little distraction from studying. Can anyone break her rapt attention? Perhaps a certain sweet someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cafe Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters. Suzanne Collins does. Love Katniss and Peeta.

A small café on the outskirts of the city was the perfect place for her to review her notes; it was the closest place she could get to the actual wilderness without the hustle and bustle of the foot traffic of the park or the drive to the closest national park. The bright sunshine that peeked out above the buildings' skyline warmed her body. After the freezing winter months, it was most welcomed. Her course materials were splayed out across the small table in front of her as a slight breeze caused the pages to flutter gently in front of her. Minutes turned into hours as her eyes flitted across the pages of hundreds of theories and notes. The studying was rigorous, but her passion for music was stronger than the challenge it presented.

Unbeknownst to her, with a gust of wind, one of the loose pages of her notes slipped out onto the concrete not too far from her.

His loosened scarf swung down and brushed against the page as he stooped down to get it. He noticed the familiar scribbles and marks.

Tea and honey she ordered were brought to her table and she thanked the waiter who lingered a little longer noticing her unique gray eyes.

Observing, he smirked as he caught the exchange that did not register with her as she continued on staring at the pages. He knew that was the woman, the owner of this page. He found himself walking through the café door and sneaking into a seat at the table just across from her on the enclosed café patio. The waiter came by asking if he wanted something off the menu, but he politely declined, noting with a glance that what he wanted was right in front of him. The waiter walked away, keeping an eye on the situation.

He leaned in trying to get a good angle of her face, admiring it as though he was a hunter planning his next move. Nothing seemed to phase her; she seemed to be closed up in her own world. He was confident that he could break into it. He got bold and moved to her table, sitting directly in front of her. He set the paper on top of her notes as he made himself comfortable.

Concentration finally broken, she looked up and her gaze became trapped in his.

"You know, I think you're studying too hard," he said fiddling with the pages.

She bit her lip, shaking her head as she released a little laugh. "Oh, I don't know about that."

He gently grabbed her hand and tilted it to the side revealing the ink stain on her hand. He traced it and she did not pull back, instead leaning into his touch just a little, so much so it was almost unnoticeable to those around them. She noticed the waiter walking toward them, lending a courteous smile.

"I hope I'm not over stepping my bounds, but … is he bothering you?"

She looked over at the man seated in front of her, letting him hold her gaze once again with his deep and inviting blues. "Only in the best possible way every day." He caressed her hand, the one with the pearl nested inside of a simple white gold wedding band, and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Flummoxed and embarrassed, the waiter backpedaled, apologizing profusely and leaving the pair alone.

"I hope he knows I approve."

Her face contorted into perplexed position.

"He has a great eye for beauty."

She smiled a deep and appreciative smile as she reached across the table and guided his chin closer toward her, becoming intoxicated by his cinnamon and floury scent as she pressed her lips fervently against his. Maybe studying wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
